


Контрол-фрик

by kapitanova



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лив и Оливия возвращаются с задания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контрол-фрик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finlyandka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlyandka/gifts).



Первой в квартиру вошла рыжая, хотя дверь открывала Оливия. Она стянула с себя кожаную куртку и раздраженно отбросила ее в угол. Запиравшая дверь Оливия свела брови к переносице.  
\- Зачем ты разбрасываешь вещи, Лив? – спросила она, поднимая куртку и пристраивая ее на вешалку.  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? После того, как всю дорогу пилила? – возмущенно откликнулась вторая.   
\- Пилила? Ты чуть не сорвала операцию! Как я могла промолчать? – начала заводиться Оливия.  
\- Да легко! – ответила Лив, сверкая глазами из-под челки. – Операция изначально пошла не по плану, и только такой чертов контрол-фрик как ты мог этого не заметить!  
\- Как ты меня назвала? – Оливия уловила в словах второй себя оскорбление. Она угрожающе приподняла бровь, но рыжей было все равно – она уже не раз вызывала у Оливии это выражение лица.  
\- А как еще тебя назвать? Ты ведь решила, что все эти люди будут действовать, как механизмы, по твоему плану. А они вдруг взяли и отказались от этого. – Лив перевела дух и продолжила уже нормальным голосом. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что он мог бы тебя убить, если бы я не нарушила твой план?  
\- Понимаю, – кивнула Оливия, опустила глаза и начала расстегивать пиджак. – Прости, – добавила она негромко, снимая его с себя.  
Лив в ответ махнула рукой и прошла в гостиную. Она уже начинала остывать, но сейчас лучше было ее не трогать. Лив на ходу снимала ботинки, цепляясь носком за пятку и отпинывая их в сторону. Идущая сзади Оливия не смогла сдержать недовольный вздох. Этого было достаточно.  
\- Какого черта? – заорала Лив, резко разворачиваясь. Оливия инстинктивно отпрянула к стене и оказалась почти прижата к ней разбушевавшейся Лив. Та часто и глубоко дышала, и в ее глазах Оливия видела желание немедленно придушить кого-нибудь. Лив едва сдерживалась, глядя на блондинку исподлобья, стискивая кулаки, прижимая ее к стене все сильнее. Оливия готова была дать отпор в любой момент, но драться со своим отражением второй раз ей не хотелось. Поэтому она медленно, не отрывая взгляда от лица Лив, подняла руки и положила их ей на спину. Лив на секунду задержала дыхание. Оливия, довольная этим, начала медленными успокаивающими движениями гладить рыжую по спине, с удовлетворением отмечая, как расслабляется лицо Лив, как разжимаются кулаки и выравнивается дыхание. Когда Оливия сочла Лив неопасной, она так же медленно притянула ее ближе к себе, обнимая, поглаживая широкими движениями по всей спине.  
В глазах Лив, неотрывно следивших за лицом Оливии, больше не было желания убивать, зато в них определенно можно было заметить другое желание. Повинуясь ему, Оливия просунула руки под футболку рыжей и погладила ее по голой, прохладной и немного мокрой коже. Лив инстинктивно выгнулась в ее руках. Ее голова запрокинулась, и теперь они обе прижимались грудью. Через секунду она вернулась в свое прежнее положение, но теперь Оливия видела в ее глазах план. Поэтому даже почти не удивилась, когда Лив наконец-то обняла ее в ответ, стискивая ребра, и поцеловала.  
Несмотря на всю решительность во взгляде рыжей, поцелуй был робким и осторожным. Она прижалась губами к губам Оливии, несмело провела языком по нижней губе, словно спрашивая разрешения, а потом толкнулась им между зубов. Оливия впустила ее, притягивая ближе, углубляя поцелуй, и тогда не осталось уже и следа от робости Лив.  
Она вжимала Оливию в стену, кружила языком по деснам, прикусывала ее нижнюю губу. Оливия в ответ сжимала пальцы на спине рыжей, заставляя ее выгибаться и стонать в поцелуй. Губы Лив скользнули от рта Оливии вдоль челюсти к уху. Рыжая сильно прикусила ее мочку, и Оливия вскрикнула от смеси боли и наслаждения. В этот момент ей показалось, что Лив довольно заурчала. Ее губы спустились ниже, выцеловывая дорожку вдоль шеи к ключице. Лив целовала и облизывала ее ключицы, прикусывала кожу, оставляя красные следы, и внутренне радовалась тому, что Оливия постоянно не застегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки. Но этого пространства ей все равно не хватало. Лив освободила правую руку и сильно сжала грудь блондинки сквозь рубашку и бюстгальтер. У Оливии перехватило дыхание. Не останавливаясь на этом Лив начала расстегивать ее рубашку, освобождая все больше кожи для поцелуев. Оливия убрала руки с ее спины, чтобы помочь справиться с пуговицами.  
\- Не смей! – прорычала Лив. – Хватит руководить, ты не на работе!  
И Оливия покорно опустила руки, дожидаясь, пока Лив расстегнет пуговицы, чтобы сбросить рубашку. Ждать пришлось недолго. Оставшись в одном бюстгальтере Оливия подумала о том, что Лив все еще чересчур одета, поэтому решительно стянула с нее футболку. Лив, казалось, даже не заметила этого. Она продолжала жадно целовать Оливию, переходя от губ к ключицам, к груди, к впалому животу, дрожащему от ее прикосновений. Она всасывала, облизывала, прикусывала бледную кожу, ее руки скользили по спине Оливии, прижимая ее еще сильнее к жадному рту. Наконец Лив расстегнула застежки, и бюстгальтер Оливии упал на пол. Рыжая немедленно втянула в рот ее сосок, сжимая другой пальцами. Оливия хрипло застонала, выгибаясь навстречу ее губам. Видеть Лив, склонившуюся к ее груди, довольно урчащую вокруг ее соска, было выше сил Оливии, и она закрыла глаза.  
Ощущения волнами прошивали ее. Лив знала, что нужно делать для того, чтобы ей было хорошо, очень хорошо, еще лучше, да, вот так! Оливия стонала уже в голос, не стесняясь. Она впивалась ногтями в голую спину Лив, и та слегка, по-кошачьи, прогибалась в пояснице каждый раз, не отрываясь от груди Оливии.  
Не в силах больше терпеть это издевательство над собой, Оливия сама расстегнула брюки. Лив немедленно скользнула рукой внутрь.  
\- Мокрая, – хриплым шепотом отметила она, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Оливии. Оливия смутилась и почувствовала, как краснеет, но рыжую это не остановило. Она нарочито медленно провела двумя пальцами по напряженному клитору, и Оливия застонала, выгибаясь навстречу. Лив притянула ее к себе, положив голову на ее плечо, и начала ритмично двигать пальцами. Рыжая хрипло и рвано дышала Оливии в ухо, и этот звук сводил ее с ума. Оливия вцеплялась ей в плечи, пытаясь найти точку опоры, чтобы выгнуться под ее пальцами, чтобы чувствовать Лив. Все ощущения Данэм сконцентрировались сейчас между ее ног, там, где двигались пальцы рыжей. Лив продолжала ритмично трахать ее, не обращая внимания на боль в плечах от впившихся ногтей. Она наклонилась и прикусила твердый сосок, оттягивая его на себя. И тогда Оливия кончила, с глухим стоном уткнувшись в плечо Лив, пульсируя вокруг ее пальцев.  
Оливия медленно дышала, переводя дыхание после оргазма. Она все еще цеплялась за плечи Лив и вовсе не собиралась ее отпускать. Та не возражала, нежно целуя Оливию в шею. Наконец блондинка подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Лив.  
\- Пошли в спальню, – сказала Оливия еще более низким голосом, чем обычно. – Мне кажется, там будет удобнее продолжать.   
\- Я же говорила, что ты контрол-фрик! – негромко рассмеялась Лив.  
Оливия улыбнулась в ответ и притянула рыжую в поцелуй.


End file.
